


Une nuit parfaite pour faire la fête

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sparrow/Norrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit parfaite pour faire la fête

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"C'est une nuit parfaite pour faire la fête... n'est-ce pas, Commodore ?"

Norrington ne répondit que par un grognement.

"D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous vous y employez très bien ! Quoique vous semblez manquer de compagnie, ce à quoi je me propose de remédier sur le champ..."

Une fois, Norrington avait presque réussi à se convaincre que s'ils se saoulaient suffisamment, ils seraient arrêtés - le pirate se retrouverait ainsi derrière les barreaux, et lui-même n'aurait plus qu'à faire valoir son grade pour en sortir. Cependant, ce n'était pas en prison qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés mais dans la cabine de Jack. Un véritable fiasco...


End file.
